


Vamped Up

by darling_pet



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Biting, Blood Drinking, Character Turned Into Vampire, F/M, Ficlet, Metahumans, Neck Kissing, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexy Times, Smut, Teeth, metahuman!H.R., vampire!meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-04 00:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13352856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: H.R. struggles to keep his new metahuman powers under control, but does, however, put them to fabulous use.





	Vamped Up

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Tumblr user @letyourimaginationrun for letting me tackle her wonderful idea.

There's something about H.R. today that's making him extra attractive, but you can't put your finger on it. But whatever it is, it's making you hot.

_I mean, god, look at him._

H.R.'s head quickly turns to face you and eyes you up and down. He seems taken aback by something, but also, you know that special look in his eyes he only saves for you.

“Hey, are you okay?” you ask, moving closer to H.R. to assess him. “You seem a little... off.”

“Off?” he questions, taking a step back from you. _What's going on with him?_ You raise an eyebrow.

“Different,” you change your answer.

“Good-Different?”

You eye your boyfriend up some more, feeling flustered again while you fidget with your hands. Just as you're about to say, _I'm not sure yet,_ he whispers, “Your heartbeat... I can hear it. It's pounding tremendously.”

At that, he's right up in your space like he can't hold himself back from you any longer. In fact, his hands run down your sides to rest on your hips and draws you in nearer. _So close._

“H.R... W-What's gotten into you?” your breath is shaky. Then you swallow hard. “You were bitten.”

“What?”

“Last night's vampire meta,” you remember aloud. “She turned you, didn't she? Damn it, why didn't you tell me sooner? I knew the guys sending you out as bait to catch her was the worst possible idea in all of-”

H.R. shuts you up with a burning kiss like he couldn't resist you any longer. It's forceful and domineering and leaves you forgetting everything you wanted to say. His lips pull back from yours with a _smack_ but continues up your jawline. You can feel yourself melting. Soon, his mouth hovers just before the skin on your neck, breath hot and heating up your entire body. H.R. now has you pinned between his own body and the wall with little to no room to move. His closeness is making your head whirl.

Finally, when he starts kissing these deliciously sinful kisses to your neck, you can't help but close your eyes at the feeling. You even tilt your head to the side to let him have better access. You need to have more.

_Oh God... his tongue..._

It's magic. Licking and swiping, H.R. kisses you into a trance. Then he goes and drags his teeth against you, down to the crook of your neck where he starts to nip. _Jesus._

You feel the unfamiliar graze of a long, pointed tooth...

You let out a squeak.

“I'm sorry,” H.R. says quickly. “I didn't mean- it just came out-”

“It's fine, it's fine,” you tell him. “I just wasn't expecting...”

Apparently, thanks to this surprise, you can already feel a slick wetness in between your legs.

Even in your hazy arousal, it's hard not to notice something is bothering H.R. He keeps licking his lips and shutting his eyes tight...

“H.R., baby, what's wrong?” you ask.

“Mmm...” he hums, trying to fight some kind of urge. “Y-your blood, ahhh... it's like it's calling me.”

 _This struggle._ _It's hurting him._

“I'll let you...” you say, knowing enough about vampire lore to know what he needs to do.

“(Y/N), no. I can't do that to you. No matter h-how much I want to.”

“It's okay, H.R.” you insist. “I can see how it's killing you not to. I can't have you suffering. I love you too much. You have my permission. Really.”

You pull back your hair and fully display your neck to him, waiting for what's to come. His restraint up until this point has been commendable, but H.R. deserves his release.

And you might just get yours in the process.

H.R.'s lips suction on to your neck and his new meta-given fangs pierce your skin, causing you to yelp at the breaking of flesh. It isn't a vicious and hurtful bite, but it still pinches a great deal. He starts to suck from you, and with each ounce of blood leaving you, a wave of euphoria washes through you, which is something you didn't even know was possible during an act like this.

You might be hooked.

H.R. detaches himself from your sensitive puncture and lets out the most blissful and sexy sigh you've ever heard. _God, he's gorgeous._

And then hands are everywhere – yours through his hair and his on your ass. It's intense and frantic and it's hard not getting lost in the way H.R. is making you feel. Surely, he can tell by the way you're rubbing up against him how badly you need him right now. You can see it in his lust-blown eyes that these clothes between you are problematic, to say the least.

It isn't a problem, however, to remove them.

H.R. catches you off guard by lifting and holding you up in place against the wall. A small moan escapes you. His erection twitches at the salacious sound and swipes a bit of his pre-come on your searing skin.

God, you were going to lose it.

Whether overcome from the heat of the moment or the new meta-genes rushing through his veins (or even a combination of the two), H.R. takes you fully then and there. You groan, resting your head against the wall. He pounds into you with a bodily urgency, your voices the only sounds resonating in the room. You're almost reaching your climax and you now know how to get there even faster.

“Fuck, H.R. _Bite_ me.”

He makes a low growl in the back of his throat and does as you say, _thank god._ You cry out because the bite and the persistent driving of his thick length into you are overwhelming.

It's too much.

You're done.

Once the stars have disappeared from behind your eyes, you come down from your high to H.R. again with full awareness. You both have to catch your respective breaths, and admittedly still a little lightheaded, you flash him a smile. H.R. returns your smile with his own bright one.

Just a little pointier.


End file.
